


科特的多肉植物/Kurt's Succulent Plant

by sammlicke



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, daily life, green thumb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 维兰德第二季停职归来后。在他的新办公室。Some time after Wallander's suspension in Season 2. In his new office.





	科特的多肉植物/Kurt's Succulent Plant

【某日】

“该死，放哪了？”

新分配的办公室里，科特在堆积如山的文件里寻找着三年前的失踪人口登记信息。

“一定和别的材料夹一起了……”

桌边上几个档案盒突然歪倒砸到地上，他烦躁地绕过桌子去拣，却发现墙角有个小东西：一个小小的圆形白色瓷花盆，栽着一棵小小的植物，灰绿色的叶子又扁又尖，刻满深深的皱褶，像国立自然史博物馆里恐龙的皮肤。花盆里还插着一支小国旗。科特随手这个不知哪里来的不明小生物放到窗台，继续翻找着。

【同日】

终于找到了，但还是没有头绪。

科特走出办公室，打开水龙头接了一大杯水。

走回办公室，看到那棵皱巴巴的不知名植物，正倔强地站在夏日漫长的夕阳里。

他低头看看杯里的小半杯水，走到窗边，慢慢倒进了花盆。

【次日】

“科特、Anne-Britt，已经联系上斯德哥尔摩的银行调取受害人银行账户往来信息了，最早今天下班前可以收到。一有消息会我马上送来。”Martinsson从走廊探进头。

“好，这是目前唯一的突破口。我们现在做的也只有等待了。”

整理好手上的材料、准备起身离开的Anne-Britt忽然说：“多肉真是生命力顽强，怪不得最近特别流行。”

“什么？‘剁肉’？”

“多肉植物，一种沙漠植物，就是你种的这个啊。”

“哦，是我捡的，谁落在这里了。”

“一定是之前用这间办公室的那群警校实习生，瞧上面还插着国庆日的旗子，那时你……恰好不在局里。”

“所以它还能活？”科特把花盆拿起来，不及他半个手掌大的花盆在他的大手里看起来更小了。

“沾水就活。那群学生走了一两个月了，大概从那之后一直没浇水吧。”

科特低头看着这盆植物，螺旋排列的叶子好像没有之前那么皱了，特别是最里面的两层，已经完全看不到皱褶、变得圆滚滚了。

【几天后】

手里拿着一杯水的Martinsson在科特的办公室门口遇到了Anne-Britt，她手里拿着一个小水罐。

【又过了几天】

“被你说中了。”法医走进办公室，把检验报告递给科特。

还是那个熟悉的手机铃声。“好，马上带回来审讯，我等你们。”

“养得不错，就是水浇多了。”

“嗯？”

“Sedum Golden Glow，景天科景天属，多年生多肉植物，原产墨西哥。喜光、耐旱，不耐涝，像你这样用干苔藓也不行。没看出来你还喜欢养花。”

“只浇过一次水，大概……上星期？”

“等苔藓干透了再浇。沙漠没那么湿润，水浇太多会烂根的。‘懒人养花’嘛。”

【又又过了几天】

那棵多肉植物已经恢复了健康，一层层浅绿的叶子颗颗饱满，朝向外侧的一面圆滚滚的，边缘泛着好看的红色。

再次在办公室门外相遇的Martinsson和Anne-Britt一起望向它，相视而笑。

花盆上贴着一张小纸条：我来浇水，太多会烂根。——K.W.

 

Fin


End file.
